Don't Leave Me
by NaraTemari011
Summary: “Tem? Why are you crying?” “You can’t die, Shikamaru! You can’t leave me alone! Without you, I don’t know what I will do! I need you! So, please don’t leave me!” I blurted out as I kept crying. ShikaTema. Oneshot. Rated T for the use of the word 'damn'.


_**This is my first hurt/comfort/romance fic, so don't blame me if it isn't well-written. It's in Temari's POV. Anyway, I don't own Naruto. Hope you like it!**_

**Don't Leave Me**

I ran as fast as I could around Konoha, my new hometown. I moved here about a year ago. I was going to Konoha's hospital. Damn, why does it have to be so far away from my house? After about 10 more minutes, I finally saw it and made my way in and into the counter.

I stopped, panting, and the nurse looked at me with an expression I didn't bother to figure out. "Where's Shikamaru Nara?" I asked after catching my breath. The nurse looked into some papers, looking for his name. I swear it took forever for her to tell me where he was.

"Room 109. But-" she said, and without letting her finish, I started running again. Damn, I am running slower now! Even though I shouldn't be running, this is an emergency. I made my way around the halls in the big building until I finally saw the room labeled '109'. I slowly opened the door to see my soon-to-be husband, Shikamaru Nara, shirtless, breathing heavily on his bed. He had his eyes closed, and was sweating too. I made my way into the room and closed the door behind me.

"W-who is it?" I heard Shikamaru say in between heavy breaths. "Shika!" I yelled, and ran to the side of his bed. "Tem?" he said, opening his eyes slightly, looking for me, and when he finally saw me, he smiled slightly.

"I'm here, Shika…" I said and grabbed his hand. He closed his eyes again, and tightened his grip to my hand playfully. Even though I know I shouldn't have, I pecked his lips. "Are you all right? What happened?" I asked.

"He was poisoned by some rough ninjas" Sakura said as she entered the room, her hair up in a ponytail. Lady Tsunade followed her, with a little bottle and a little cup in her hand.

"I have been trying to find an antidote, but the antidote for that specific poison is all out. I will have to make a new one. For now, make him drink this, Temari" Lady Tsunade said, as she gave me the bottle and the cup. "Sakura, let's go" she said. "Yes!"

Lady Tsunade and Sakura left the room, leaving me and Shikamaru alone again. I sat on a chair that was beside his bed, pouring the contents of the bottle into the little cup. "Shika, can you sit down?" I asked. He nodded, and slowly started sitting. I helped him sit, because he was struggling too much. I would have probably helped him even if he wasn't. I then gave him the liquid that Lady Tsunade had given me.

I saw him cough after he drank it. "It…tastes bad" he said, explaining. I helped him lie down again, sat down in the chair, and took his hand again. "Te…temari" I heard him say. "What?"

"I…I love y-you"

I felt the tears forming up in my eyes. "You're the b-best thing that has happened t-to me" he said.

"I love you too" I replied, my voice cracking as I tightened my grip on his hand.

"Why are you saying it? I mean…it's not like you…" I started, but I couldn't bring myself to say the next words.

"I s-sure hope I don't" he replied. "T-there's so much things t-that I haven't gotten to do. But right now, t-the most important thing is to marry you"

I couldn't help the tears that started rolling down my cheek.

I could hear Shikamaru groan in silence. "What's wrong, Shika?" I asked, trying to sound like I wasn't crying.

"I-it hurts to talk" he replied. "Then don't. You shouldn't be pushing yourself, Shika. Please, don't push yourself"

"Y-you were crying, weren't you?"

"Stop talking!" I heard myself yell. "Please"

"F-fine"

I sat there for what seemed like eternity. I didn't care much because I was with the person I loved most, but I obviously couldn't help being anxious for Lady Tsunade and Sakura to come with the damn antidote already.

Memories suddlendly started popping into my head. From the day I first saw him on the Chuunin Exams, to when I helped him trying to bring Sasuke here, to where he helped me in the battle against that wind user kunoichi. Then, all the time we spent together when Naruto left. Our moments as Chuunin Exam proctors. Then, when he finally became a Jounin, when he asked me out for the first time, our first date, the day we became a couple, the day we were locked into a closet for half a day. And especially, the day where he asked me to marry him…

My tears started to fall again. I found myself sobbing quietly, trying that Shikamaru didn't notice.

"T-temari?" he said, opening his eyes a little. I did not reply. The sound of his voice made me cry harder. "Tem? Why are you crying?"

"You can't die, Shikamaru! You can't leave me alone! Without you, I don't know what I will do! I need you! So, please don't leave me!" I blurted out as I kept crying.

Shikamaru stayed silent for a moment. "It's not like I want to die, Tem. But if I do-"

"Don't say that! You will not die! You cannot die!" I yelled, letting go of his hand, and after a couple of seconds found myself crying on his chest. He ran his hand through my hair. "I love you too much…you mean everything to me Shika, so please…don't say stuff like that…" I half-whispered. I finally realized I was on his chest and stood up.

"Tem…" he said, taking my hand again. "No matter where I am, I will always love you. Forever and ever"

"But you cannot die! Shika…there's something I have to tell you…" I started. "We…we're going…to be parents, Shika…"

I saw him smile again. "Well, in that case, I seriously can't die…"

I opened my mouth to speak, but then I heard the door opening. Sakura rushed into the room, again followed by Lady Tsunade. Sakura stood beside me. "Oh. I am very sorry if I interrupted something…" she said, "but Lady Tsunade and I have to operate on Shikamaru"

"What?!" I yelled.

"Temari, remember what I did to Kankuro when Sasori poisoned him?"

I couldn't help but getting sadder remembering that. "You are going to do that to Shika?" I asked, tears still rolling down my cheek. Sakura nodded. I had to leave the room. I stayed on a bench that was almost across the room. I waited for about 2 hours, and then I finally saw Sakura coming out of the room. I looked up at her, as if asking if everything was okay. She smiled at me.

"He's very weak right now, but he's a strong guy…" she said. I swear I smiled like I never had before. "…and he wants to see you"

I thanked her, and then opened the door. I noticed Lady Tsunade was monitoring him, because she was sitting in the chair, and by her current sitting position, I could tell she didn't plan on standing up soon.

He opened his eyes slightly, and smiled at me. He was breathing almost normally now, but he was obviously tired. "I…t-told you…t-that…I…wouldn't…die" he said to me. I smiled as some tears escaped my eyes. "Shhh…" I whispered to him, as I ran my hand trough his, right now, untied hair. "Love you…" I whispered in his ear, and he smiled again, closing his eyes.

**Here! I wrote this in one shot! And believe me or not, I **_**almost **_**cried as I wrote this…This is the ShikaTema fic I promised to sunaprincess7! So I hope you, and everyone else liked it!!!**


End file.
